Perfect Distraction
by pratz
Summary: The best way to ease a motion sickness is to give a distraction. Yuuri x Wolfram.


**Perfect Distraction**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: if you know what fanfic is already, then you must've known none of this is mine.

Notes: first Kyou Kara Maou fic. Yuuri x Wolfram. Remember when Murata suggests Wolfram to put an umeboshi on his belly button to ease his seasick? Critics and comments are much cherished. Please enjoy.

.-.-.-

Wolfram really, really hated boarding on a ship.

Yuuri watched worriedly as Wolfram rushed in a hurry to the toilet in their room. It was the third time in a row. Yuuri started wondering whether Wolfram had become used to enjoying the toilet more than their room.

"You okay?" he asked as Wolfram, a bit staggering and looking paler than ever, came out from the toilet.

The blonde shook his head quietly. "Give me a space," he mumbled, pushing Yuuri from his recent place on the only bed in their room. "I need―mmmph!"

"Wolfram," Yuuri rubbed the blonde's back to soothe him, "lie down. I'll ask some medicine from the crew."

"N-no!" Quickly, Wolfram took a hold of his wrist. A noble soldier couldn't stand the wave of seasick nausea? Hell, no. Wolfram von Bielefeld wouldn't kneel before this damn seasick! "There's no need to."

"Wolfram?"

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"I said stay!" Wolfram clamped his palm over his mouth after the none-too-gentle words escaped his lips, both to cover his embarrassing spill and the damn nausea. "Ah hell! I don't need―just... stay."

The green-eyed blonde rolled onto his side as Yuuri, smiling at such a cute sight of his so-called fiancé, moved his sitting near him.

"It's alright." Smiling, he continued rubbing Wolfram's back. "We'll be in Cabalcade in an hour."

_And in an hour you'll meet Conrad again_, he thought bitterly. He knew Yuuri cared for those the new Maou had grown to love, yet he couldn't help but wanting another kind of affection from the human boy. These last months had proven it to him that deep inside he treasured his strange, jet-coaster-alike relationship with Yuuri. _But for him, there's no different between him and me or Günter or Gwendal_, Wolfram mused. _I'm just another friend fo―_

His thought was cut short when a warm arm wound itself around his waist.

"Yu-Yuuri!"

"My mother once told me that an easy way to overcome your motion sickness is to put an umeboshi on your belly-button." Laying down behind him in a spoon fashion, Yuuri patted his stomach, his fingers drawing near to the blonde's belt buckle. "Well, since I guess there's no umeboshi here..."

"Umeboshi?" Wolfram tasted the word strange for his tongue. "What's that?"

"You won't understand unless I show you one. Next time I'll remember to bring it from my world. Now, Wolfram," Yuuri unbuckled the belt and loosened it to slip his fingers inside Wolfram's blue uniform, "do you think... we could bring Conrad back this time?"

_I know it. I know this will come eventually_. "Stop thinking about that, henna choko. It's depressing you."

"I'm not depressed," Yuuri sauntered. "I believe in Conrad. He definitely has his own reason."

Wolfram snickered, feeling utterly uneasy to listen to this rambling about his half-brother. "Heh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri propped himself up on an elbow. "Don't you want to save your own brother?"

"I didn't say that, you idiot!" Wolfram turned around to face his roommate... just to find his head swirled like he was riding a somersaulting wild dragon. His head thudded back heavily onto the pillows, worsening his nausea even more.

"Wolfram!"

"I―" he choked on his own word. "Shut up..."

"Here, you pigheaded bishounen."

Beautiful green eyes widened in immediate shock. "Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

Despite his seasick, Wolfram could feel the heat from the new Maou's body pressed against his, his temple against Yuuri's chest, and the warm, ghostly breath falling over his ear since Yuuri tucked his chin near it. And _bishounen_! Did Yuuri really call him _that_ name just ago? As if it wasn't enough yet, Yuuri's palm on his stomach felt extremely, teasingly warm.

Comfort.

And safe.

And... just happy.

"Ne, Wolfram," Yuuri buried his nose in the blonde tresses of his sick bed-mate. "Are you... serious?"

"About?"

"That time... when you helped me in the cliff. You," Yuuri paused a while, "said if I fall, you'll fall with me."

"Why do you ask, henna choko?" _Have he doubted me all these times?_

"I just—I just want to make sure..."

"You want to make sure?"

"That you won't leave me like―" Here Yuuri trailed off.

_Oh_. Wolfram shrugged. _Conrad again_. "Well, I'm not a good actor—if that's what you think."

Silent, then, "Thank you, Wolfram."

"Yeah, I know. Guess I always have to be your baby sitter, don―"

There, Wolfram's sentence was cut once again.

_Gods, he didn't do it—a-a... kiss!_ Wolfram blinked. _I must be imagining things. It's just a sugary dream. When I wake up, his apparition will be gone and things will go back to normal._

But it was not.

Yuuri was still with him, in the same single bed, extremely close in a promising position, and he was blushing all over to ears, not daring to face his Maou.

"Sleep, Wolfram. I'll wake you up later," Yuuri pulled him closer, one palm still on his stomach, and whispered on the blonde's suddenly oversensitive ear.

"Mmm." At a lost of any possible words, Wolfram just mumbled, his Maou's soft fabric pressed to his cheek now.

Several minutes later, Yuuri also drifted off to sleep, smiling softly at the still present red tinges on Wolfram's cheeks.

_My mother also told me that the best way to ease a motion sickness is to give a distraction, Wolfram_.

.-.-.-


End file.
